


Let's Have Another Round Tonight

by Rany



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Song: The Story of Tonight (Reprise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rany/pseuds/Rany
Summary: It's James and Lily's wedding nightInspired by Hamilton's song " The Story Of Tonight Reprise"
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Let's Have Another Round Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Story Of Tonight Reprise from Hamilton

All guests were smiling at the couple sitting at the main table, members of the Order, formers Hogwarts colleagues and the friends they chose to call family, cause neither of their families was there that night. James's was dead. Lily's didn't want to be involved with "her tipe of people", but with friends like Sirius and Marlene they couldn't feel sad about it.

\- 'Cuz for James was love at first sight - Sirius said at the middle of his Best Man speech - For Lily not so much - laughs - and for six endless years all Prongs could talk about was the shade of her hair  
\- Lily on the other hand only talk about how she really hate James Potter and his "gang of bullies hooligans" - Marlene said as bride's maiden - but the lad doesn't know when to give up, right? The confidence of someone who won six Quidditch House Cups in a roll is unshakeable.  
\- and everytime he asked " Lily, come to Hogsmead with me this weekend" she would answer " No, Potter. And it's Evans for you"- Sirius told - but real life came and Prongs had to grow up, we left the pranks aside, focused on what was really important: our friends, our grades and quidditch. Not necessarily in this order  
\- That was when Dumbledore saw James's potential and made him Head Boy on our Seventh year and of course Miss Perfect was Head Girl. I really missed having my best friend in the Gryffindor Tower but half way into the school year and all Lily could talk about was James - Marlene remember  
\- After that The Marauders lost one of their founding fathers, our quartet was down to three. Prongs and Lily started dating and fell in love...  
\- and send love letters to each other, let's not forget the love letters - Marlene interrupted him - cause they used to live in the same tower but every time when the owls bring the mail, Lily would get a letter from James and James would get one from Lily  
\- James saved all of his by the way - Sirius told - After that we knew that tonight was inevitable. Lily and James decided to build a life together no matter what. So let's have another round for Lily and James and when you tell your kids the tells of your youth, make sure to tell them about tonight.  
\- To James and Lily - Marlene raised her glass  
\- To James and Lily - Sirius joined her  
\- To James and Lily - the guests made their toast and the drinking started

Lily was busy receiving the guests and making sure everyone was having a good time. Marlene was the first to throw up at the plant vase on the corner of the ballroom. Frank Longbottom couldn't say a word correctly. Alice didn't drink, she thought maybe she was pregnant. Remus was challenged by Sirius to drink everytime someone says "You'll be having beautiful kids" to Lily, he lost count at the seventh time. Sirius and James emptied four bottles between the two of them. At the end of the party, when you could see the sun rising at the garden of the Potters new home, James, Frank, Remus and Sirius sat at a table, too tired and too drunk to get up

\- I ma' no' live to see our glor' - Frank said babbling words too drunk to say it properly -Bu' I've see' wdrs grea'n small 'cuz if James coul' make Lily marry him, there's hop' for all of us af'er all

\- one more drink to freedom - Sirius started to fill their cups- something James will never see again, no matter what Lily says - they all laugh

-Peter - Remus shouted when spotted the last member of their gang entering the, now empty, ballroom- you've came! You're late mate  
\- I only came to say congratulations, thought the party was over already - he answered  
\- it's just us mate - Sirius said going to him and grabbing by the shoulder - have a drink with us... For the old times - Sirius filled five cups, for each member of their squad  
\- The Marauders all together for the last time - Peter said when the gang gather around him  
\- Hardly the last time Wormtail, we'll be together when James pups are pop out - Frank said  
\- Yours will be born first Frankie- James said. Frank laughed  
\- maybe not, maybe Peter will have a baby popping up first - Remus said - I've heard you've got someone special Wormtail  
\- what? You should have brought her - Sirius daid - why you're trying to hide her from us mate? Ashamed of you school friends?  
\- no that, I'm afraid it might cause more harm than goid- he took the bottle from Sirius hand and filled another cup - she's married - they all laughed  
\- well, I see  
\- to a death eater  
\- oh shit - the boys said together  
\- well, congrats on you wedding James, I'm going on the hide for a while... They've been killing blood traitors like bugs these days... Don't need to give them more reasons  
\- if you love each other Peter, don't let war ruin that - James adviced  
\- I see you on the other side of the war Prongs  
\- Until we meet again - And he left  
\- Let's have another round tonight- Sirius said  
\- No more rounds boys, it's already day - the new Mrs Potter joined them having finally said goodbye to the last guest - I need my husband for our honeymoon  
\- have a round with us Lily - Remus asked - to us, cause tomorrow there'll be more of us and we'll tell the story of tonight  
\- Let's have another round tonight - Sirius said again  
\- Let's have a last round for tonight - she said smiling


End file.
